Everyone Except Her
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren is the most popular girl in school,she's a famous model,and everyone wants her.Especially the Anderson Brothers:Tyler,Ian,and Cameron.But she has a crush on a guy who isn't very popular,Eddie Duran,the Anderson's step-brother.Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!New story idea:)I know I have like 5 of them out already but tell me which one you like Best!Love you all!Much lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1_

_**Tyler's POV**_

_What was wrong with her?_

_Everyone,every girl,except her,loved us._

_I mean we were the Anderson brothers._

_Me,Cameron,and Ian were the most popular guys in school._

_All of us tried to impress her but,nothing works._

_She was the hottest girl in school and she was extremely popular._

_Sure Chloe,Adriana,and Kim were hot and popular too,but nothing compares to her._

_Loren Tate,will cave in soon enough._

_But why does she have a crush on our step brother?Eddie Duran._

_He's not the worst looking in school,but he's not popular either._

_They have a crush on each other,and are best friends,but neither will ask the other one out._

_Ha,me and my brothers will die before he gets Loren Tate._

_All three of us walked into school,with girls fawning over us,as usual._

_Of course except Loren._

_But she looked extremely hot today._

_With her white strapless top,black high waisted skirt that went to her mid-thighs,and her black peep toe pumps._

_We all walked over to her."Sup sexy."Cameron said leaning next to her locker._

_We chuckled."Come on Loren,go on a date with one of us."Ian said._

_She slammed her locker shut."This is as close as you'll ever get to a date."_

_She walked away,with all of us staring at her butt._

_She was walking and then bumped into our step-brother._

_They hugged Loren kissed him on the cheek and they walked away hand in hand._

_Good thing they weren't officially an item._

_"I don't get what she sees in him."I said._

_"I know,he doesn't even compare to us."Cameron said._

_We laughed and headed to our first class with Loren._

_Loren was sitting with her usual,less popular friends:Eddie,Phil,Melissa,and Adam._

_Why doesn't she sit where she belongs?_

_With us and every popular student._

_During class we would sneak over and flirt we her,but she chased us off._

_Of course,Eddie just sat and watched,not brave enough to stand up._

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Man,those Anderson brothers don't know when to quit."Adam said._

_"How do you deal with them Lo?"Melissa said._

_"Easy.I have my best friends with me."I wrapped my arms around Eddies's neck._

_Cameron,Ian,and Tyler were watching from across the room so,I planted a kiss on Eddie's cheek._

_I chuckled at their reaction and so did everyone else._

_Especially,a blushing Eddie._

_The the Andersons walked over and began shoving Eddie._

_"She isn't into you,back off Eddie!"Cameron said._

_"Atleast,I'm not into a girl who doesn't want anything to do with me."All three of them were about to charge at Eddie when Phil and Adam stood next to him._

_I pushed them away."Get out of here guys!I will never go out with you!"I told them._

_They smirked and walked back to their seats after blowing me kisses end winking._

_Adam and Phil took a seat."I'm sorry Eddie,this is all my-"_

_He cut me off with a kiss and the whole class was watching._

_We chuckled and took our seats._

_The next day_

_I woke up to Eddie's gorgeous face._

_"Hey what are you doing here?"I said throwing the covers off._

_"Hey,what?I can't visit my best friend?"I laughed and kissed him on the cheek._

_I got up and went to my closet._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I watched as Loren walked to the closet in her lace night gown._

_It took everything in me to to pounce on her._

_She sat down next to me."Where does this leave us Eddie?"_

_"I don't know,I don't wanna be just friends with you but,you're really popular and I don't wanna ruin your image and-"_

_She cut me off with a kiss and pulled away."I will be your girlfriend and you won't ruin my image."I nodded and she smiled._

_She looked at my outfit._

_Black leather jacket,Red t-shirt,black jeans,black vlado cap,and red knight Vlados._

_She picked her outfit,changed and came out._

_She was wearing a short black leather jacket,forever21 red bodycon dress,red vlado cap,and black gladiator Vlados._

_"You look beautiful."She smiled._

_"Thanks."She kissed me and we headed to school._

_We walked into school hand and hand._

_I was glad Loren wasn't afraid to be seen with me._

_Everyone was staring at us,guys glared at me and stared at her._

_Girls looked at me and was intimidate by Loren._

_She was really popular,but no bothered to know her down to earth self._

_They just looked at how hot she was._

_We walked to her locker and of course my lovely step brothers had to bother us._

_"Hey Loren,wanna go out?"Tyler said._

_"No thanks,I already have a boyfriend."She smiled at me._

_"This joke?"Cameron said._

_He pushed him to the locker,with Tyler right behind him and Ian watching quietly._

_I got in front of Eddie and kneed him in a place that shouldn't be kicked._

_I grabbed Eddie's hand and we walked away._

_**hope you guys enjoyed!:)Tell me what you think!Continue?**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone!You all really liked this story,so I had to continue!:)Hope you all enjoy!Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny **_

_Chapter 1_

_**Loren's POV**_

_I looked back at a hunched over Cameron and turned back around._

_Eddie was silent."What's wrong babe?"I said stopping._

_"I feel useless.I'm suppose to be defending you."He said._

_"Eddie,you just feel intimidated by the trust me,you will stand up to them and I will be grateful."I said smiling._

_"Thanks Lo."_

_"Plus,I find it cute that your sensitive and shy,instead of being douche."I said chuckling._

_He laughed and we walked to lunch._

_Of course we were the center of attention and I hated it._

_We were looking for somewhere to sit._

_The populars were motioning for me to sit with them,but like everyday,I turned them down._

_I sat with Phil,Mel,and Adam."Hey Lo,when do you have your next modeling gig?"Mel said._

_"Um,today after school,all of you guys can join."I said._

_"Why would we wanna go?"Phil said._

_"Because there are gonna be other models there too."_

_"We're in!"Adam and Phil said._

_We laughed._

_"Eddie,don't you let her go."Mel said._

_"I don't plan on it."He picked up my hand and kissed it._

_Then Chloe and Adriana walked up._

_"Hey,Lo why are you sitting here with..."She looked a everyone with disguise."Them?"_

_"Because,they're my friends."_

_"Whatever,talk to you later!"She said walking away._

_I rolled my eyes."I can't wait to get out of here with my real best friends."_

_When school ended I waited for everyone in the front._

_My agent,Kelly,had a limo pick us up._

_I've been in limo's before,for events,but everyone else was amazed._

_I laughed as Eddie,Mel,and Adam touched everything._

_When I got to the photo-shoot,I left to change._

_I put on a teal tank top with ruffles and black trim,black jeans,a black clutch,and black bow peep toe pumps._

_When I came out I went straight to Eddie."Hey babe,you look amazing."_

_"Thanks."I was leaning in for a kiss but,he pulled back._

_"I don't wanna mess up your makeup."_

_I laughed."That's so sweet,but..I don't care."_

_I pulled him back in and he gladly accepted._

_"Lo,picture time."Kelly said._

_In the middle of taking pictures I pulled Eddie into the frame._

_He even matched my outfit._

_We took a couple pictures kissing,hugging,holding hands,and some I was thrown over his shoulder._

_When we finished I went back to change._

_When I came out everyone was waiting for me."Man, must be fun to be a model."Mel said._

_"Yeah,the clothes are awesome too."Adam said._

_A light bulb must have popped over my head because I had an idea."Wait here."_

_I ran up to my clothes cordinator,Steven."Hey Steven,can I borrow some clothes for my friends?"I said._

_"I don't know Lo."He said._

_I decided to bring out the big guns,I put on my best puppy dog eyes._

_"Ugh..Fine."He finally gave in._

_I ran back to the dressing room and pulled out some clothes for them._

_I came back and they looked confused._

_"No questions,just come to school wearing these tomorrow."I said giving them outfit bags._

_The next day came and I insisted on picking everyone up._

_I matched my red ferrari to my outfit._

_Black leather jacket,black and red crop top,black skinny jeans,and black studded combat boots._

_I picked Mel and Phil up first._

_She wore a lime green strapless top,black mini skirt,and black booties._

_Phil wore a black and gray basketball jacket,white t-shirt,gray skinny jeans,and black high top sneakers._

_"Lo!Thank you so much!"I laughed and they got in._

_Next stop was to pick up Adam._

_He was wearing a blue and red flannel shirt,black skinny jeans,and dark blue high top sneakers._

_Mel insisted on doing his hair in the car._

_The last stop was Eddie._

_He came out in a dark gray leather jacket,gray t-shirt,black skinny jeans,a black scarf,and white high top sneakers._

_I was in front of the school ready to get out."You guys ready to be the center of attention today?"_

_"Yeah,you do it all the time so we should be able to do it right?"_

_"Yeah and don't worry guys,I won't leave your side."_

_They nodded and we got out of the car._

_I grabbed Eddie's hand and we all walked into school._

_All eyes were on us._

_Guys tried talking to Mel,but she turned them down and Adam pulled her closer._

_Girls crowded around Phil and he pushed through them._

_"Babe,I gotta get something from my locker.I'll be right back."_

_"Okay,hurry back."I gave him a quick kiss._

_I grabbed my books from my locker and when I came back Eddie was surrounded by a bunch of girls I didn't know._

_I walked up behind them,so Eddie and the girls couldn't see me._

_"Sorry girls,I have a girlfriend."_

_"Who?Loren Tate?She's just a stuck up model,who thinks she can sing."One of them said._

_The other ones chuckled._

_"Yeah,she's also trained in martial arts."I said crossing my arms._

_They turned around and their eyes widened."Loren!"One of them said._

_"I think you should go."I said taking a step forward._

_They immediately backed away._

_"We're sorry Loren."They said and ran off._

_Eddie was chuckling."You know,you intimidate them."_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_"Yeah,I guess."Loren said_

_"Babe,don't worry I only have eyes for you."I said pulling her over by her waist._

_"I know."I gave her a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into an embrace._

_Lunch time came and we sat at our usual table._

_Everything was normal except everyone kept coming over to talk to us,more people then usual._

_A few people use to come over,because of Loren and her popularity,but a lot more people stopped by._

_Some girls tried to flirt with me but,all of them were scared of Loren._

_Which I didn't get because Loren is a sweet girl._

_Everything was going good until the Anderson Brothers came over._

_This is gonna be fun._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!Leave suggestions and me or leave a review I will totally you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
